Spirited Awy 2 Journey inbetween
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: 3 years since her adventure in d spirit world, Chihiro has continued with her life as if nothing ever happened, in fact to her it never did.But spirits never forget.When Chihiro finds herself in d spirit world what is forgotton is remembered and vis versa
1. Chapter 1

**Return**

Chihiro sat under the great plaster arch. I was a warm sunny day. Birds chirped around. All else was silent. The disserted amusement park stood there across the stream. Chihiro sat there, chemistry notes in hand. Form four exams are terrible. She ought to be doing this at home she thought as the wind sent some of her notes swirling above her head. She caught them. Four years they've lived her and every day she came to visit this spot. She couldn't remember why. She didn't even know why she never crossed the stream and explored the amusement park or why when the sky turned red she would return home. She thought she'd come her out of habit. Chihiro sighed, the sky was turning pink and her gut instinct was telling her to leave. She began to pack her bag. She was putting in her chemistry file when a pack of notes fell out. Salt, Yuk. She went to pick them up but the wind blew them even further. She reached them again, this time the wind blew them on to the sharp rocks of the stream. She sighed again she couldn't just leave them there she needed them for her exam net week. She jumped on to the slippery rocks and made her slow way to the papers. She was about to grab them when once again they flew out of her grasp and landed on the opposite bank. She sighed and continued to follow them. At last she thought grabbing the paper. She folded them carefully and put them in her hoody's pocket. The sun now had completely set. She was going to turn back when she smelt something. Barbeque she thought how strange. She walked up the slope. She was surrounded by hundreds of deserted food stall but deserted as they might have been a sweet smell escaped each one. She walked on from the top of the slop she saw a gigantic building. Smoke was coming out of one of the chimneys.

A bath house she said out loud. Must still be in business. She was turning back when suddenly one by on the stalls around her lit up. Grey, misty figures appeared inside. All of them starring at her with large white eyes. She edged away from the stalls and bumped straight into a three. Or should have any way. She went straight through. She looked at her arms. She was see-through. She screamed and ran towards the stream. But where a stream once stood a river replaced it. Cutting through the water a giant ferry boat came towards her, her home hundreds of miles away. The ferry boat was lit in dozens of different colours, gold red yellow. The boat hit the shore silently and a plank slid out on its own accord. Chihiro ran and hid behind a nearby bush in front of a low wall. She saw the numerous passengers all masked in coloured cloaks step on to shore. It began to rain.

"Déjà a vu don't you think" said a voice above her head. She jumped back. On the wall sat a boy about her age, with green hair and shining green eyes. He looked strangely familiar." What's wrong Chihiro? Looks like you just saw a spirit"

"No" she said "but seems like I'm turning into one... how do you know my name?"

The boy looked confused." Of course I know who you are don't you remember me?"

Chihiro shook her head.

The boy looked slightly annoyed." don't worry Yubaba will take care of this." he looked at Chihiro "but first things this" he handed her a little pink ball. She looked at it suspiciously.

"I shouldn't eat things from people when I don't even know their names" she said.

"It's Haku" he said "now eat it. Trust me"

She bit it gingerly and then swallowed the whole thing. Haku nodded and grabbed her arm. It was now solid. And he pulled her up the slope towards the bath house.

"Where are you taking me" she said as they ran up the slope.

"To Yubaba" he said matter-of-factly.

"Who's Yubaba" she said

"You'll see was" his reply.

They made it to a bridge leading to the bath house.

"Last time we met I had told you to hold your breath but no use now"

And they ran through the crowd.

Chihiro heard the same word repeated. Human. Chihiro had the impression that these people weren't human. They ran into the warm bath house.

"Wow". Breathed Chihiro.

"Not the time for sightseeing "said Haku."You seriously don't remember any of this? Lin hold that elevator!"

In front of Chihiro stood a large wooden elevator. A woman with brown hair stood inside.

"What are you..." she stared at Chihiro, "Sen, I mean Chihiro, is that really you?"

Haku pulled Chihiro into the elevator and pressed the highest number. The lift moved up without closing any doors.

"It's Sen." said the lady in Pink. Looking Chihiro up and down.

"No "said Haku," its Chihiro. She can't remember anything."

"Hey my memory is perfect. Not my fault I can't wake up from this dream" she said defensively.

"That would explain why she's being so calm." said the lady. "Remember when she first came here. She kept on bumping into everything"

Then it dawned on her. "She doesn't even know who I am does she?"

Haku shook his head "can't remember a thing"

The lady gulped turned to Chihiro and said "well, I'm Lin. I was your carer last time you came."

Chihiro shook Lin's hand. "Nice meeting you. Too bad you're not real or else I think we would have been good friends."

The elevator stopped before Lin could reply. Haku grabbed her arm and led her to a large door. He knocked the knocker.

"Not so hard" said the knocker.

"Shut up and open" said Lin. The door swung open and they led Chihiro through numerous passages. At last they made it into a large study. Diamonds and gold lay scattered around the room.

"Yubaba" shouted Haku.

"Coming, coming" shouted a voice from the next door room. A moment later the ugliest lady Chihiro ever saw stood in front of her. She had a head bigger then her body and her hair looked like a giant sun hat.

"What know?" she grumbled.

"Chihiro's back" Said Lin.

"What?" yelled Yubaba.

"and she can't remember anything" said Haku."Explain"

"I'll need to get Zeniba" she said wrapping her cloak around her."Boh! Sen. is back!" and with that she spread her arms, which took the shape of wings and jumped out of the , thumb, thumb. Out of a nearby doorway a toddler the size of an elephant emerged. He wore a striped shirt and one of those hats with the fan on top.

"Sen. "he shouted thumping, very slowly, his way towards her. Chihiro looked left and right.

"Me?" she asked.

"Boh" said Haku. "Her name is Chihiro, remember? She's kind of sick. She can't remember anything."

"I beg your pardon!" she said turning to him sharply. "I am not sick just a sleep."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Lin.

"Chihiro-Sen., you don't remember me?" said Boh.

"Well" said Chihiro not wanting to hurt the big baby's feeling. "You look familiar. Actually you all look familiar."

"We should" they all turned round, beside the window sill stood what looked like two Yubabas. "See Zeniba how she has returned."

"That was fast" muttered Chihiro.

"Dear me" said Zeniba "this is bad." Poor Chihiro. She's going to need our help."

"That's why I called you" replied the other.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" interrupted Haku.

"Chihiro's returned. That's what going on." said one of the old ladies.

"But that good isn't it" said Lin.

One of the old ladies walked up to Chihiro. "Not really. But first thing first. Yubaba get me a pair of scissors. Chihiro can I have your hair band please."

Reluctantly Chihiro took it off." What do you want it for" said Chihiro eyeing the scissors. "My old friends made me that."

"We were those friends" said Zeniba and cut the band. Chihiro bent over and put her hand on her ears. She started to scream. Haku and Lin ran to her side. Haku knelt beside her and put a hand around her shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" Yelled Haku.

"counter cursing the curse" said Zeniba." she's getting her memory back." Chihiro soon stopped screaming and looked up as if she had been hiding under a table for an earthquake that never happened. She looked around her and gasped.

"Haku, how did I get back to the bathhouse!" her eyes widened "Haku" she yelled and hugged him. After a minute she let go and Haku asked. "Can you explain now what happened?"

"Well" said Yubaba "when leaving the spirit world a spell is placed on the departing human so she or he doesn't remember what happened in the spirit world..."

"Why?" asked Chihiro.

"Because "said Zeniba "if they remembered what happened they might want to return"

"And what wrong with that?" asked Lin.

"If a human enters the spirit world twice" continued Yubaba, "they remain in the spirit world"

"What!"Said Chihiro.

"In the spirit world. They begin to forget their real life until even in this world they'll fade and become like no face"

"And there is no way of stopping this" said Haku standing besides Chihiro defensively.

"Four years and nothing has changed" murmured Zeniba.

"Non that I know of" said Yubaba.

"I, I might know" said a quiet voice.

"No face!" exclaimed Chihiro. "You can talk?"

"ac-actually it's Kaononai" he said. " And yeas. Zeniba gave me a voice box."

"Kaononai what were you saying before" said Zeniba patiently.

"What about Yukitoko" said Kaononai.

" Yuki? Why Yuki?" said Zeniba.

" Well once I heard someone say Yukitoko gave a no face a face." he said quietly.

"That's impossible" said Yubaba

"Yubaba, calm yourself our half sister uses magic unknown to us." said Zeniba.

"Yubaba." if there is the slightest chance of her being able to save Chihiro we should take it."

Yubaba sighed. "Very well do as you please but it won't be easy to convince her to help you. She's has her price."

"Sister you and I both know what she wants. It's about time to" said Zeniba.

" Lin you shall also accompany them." said Yubaba.

" Why me " said Lin.

"you have forgotten but you are an old friend of Yuki, her cousin actually" said Zeniba." you are free from your contract."

"Hey. Don't I get a say in this." said Yubaba.

Zeniba ignored her." your real name is Momoko. You live in Icepath not far from where Yuki live today. Your parents still live there till this day. You had come to the bath house to pay off your home's lawn. Now it is paid off and you are free to go." said Zeniba.

" You said Yukitoko live near Icepath " said Haku . How do we get there."

" You can't fly for sure." said Yubaba "it too cold you'll freeze. And the train doesn't stop there either. but we own a map" I'll let you find out how to get there."

" But not today" said Zeniba "let this storm pass."


	2. Chapter 2

**In the bath house again.**

Lin led Chihiro all the way down to the boiler room. Most of the guests at this time were asleep as the sun was rising. Chihiro was silent. After four years she meets Haku see find out she going to turn in to a no faced spirit. Yeah. Lin spent the whole trip saying the same the same thing.

"Momoko" she'd murmur over and over again as if tasting it. Lin led Chihiro to the boiler room and left her there with just a weak and distracted wave. From behind the door Chihiro could hear scuttling of little feet and the roaring of a fire. Slowly she opened the door and enter. Kamaji was exactly how she remembers him, six arms and all. Constantly crushing some strange ingredients and taking random gulps of water from a teapot. Little sooth balls were carrying coal and throwing them in the fire. He hadn't seen her.

"Excuse me" she shouted above the roar.

" Who's there?" he said gruffly not looking away from the fire. The soothe ball turned and began squeaking excitedly. "Get back to work or I'll turn you back to sooth."

" My name is Chihiro." said Chihiro. " Don't you remember me?"

The boiler man stopped his work and turned towards here.

" Chihiro-sen? Can it be really you?" said Kamaji getting of his pedestal and on all six arms crawled towards her. She stood there, stiff.

" It is Sen." shout the boiler man in joy. "Sooth balls get us some food, blankets pillows anything. I received a letter a few seconds ago saying she's staying here until she leaves. "The sooth balls in all their excitement began crashing into each other but finally scattered away to get what Kamaji wanted.

" Stand back. Let get a good look of you. Wow you've grown." he said looking her up and down. " Now tell me, what is going on?"

Slowly Chihiro told him, but already her human life seemed long ago. She couldn't remember were her old home was. Saying it aloud, it finally dawned on Chihiro what was happening. Her eyes pricked and she felt her face go hot.

"Now, now don't worry." said Kamoji. Taking the blankets from the sooth ball and putting on the floor near the furnace. "Haku, poor boy, has spent the last four years trying to find a way into your world again. He really missed you."

Chihiro made her way to the make shift bed and layed her head on the comfortable pillow. She closed her eyes but she heard him say "until the rain stops Yubaba wants you to work. So have a good night sleep." Chihiro closed her eyes but couldn't sleep she kept on trying to remember her home. Was it strange she couldn't remember her home town, or her best friends' name? Finally she fell asleep. She awoke with Kamaji shaking her.

"Wake up" he said handing her some porridge. " Yubaba wants you to work" after she ate she got of her makeshift bed. Near her pillow she saw a plain white mask. Just like no face. She squeaked.

"Did you do that there Kamaji" she asked hopefully.

"No never saw it in my life."

Chihiro gulped. "I'll place it in one of my herb cupboards ." he said taking the mask and putting it on the cupboard in the room. "Now of upstairs. They've got a job waiting for you"

The bath house was as busy as usual. Servants and cleaners ran around everywhere. A frog servant told her that they want her to clean the big tub. He handed her a Mr clean ultra clean Bath token Chihiro left grumbling the whole way. The tub was on a level all onto own. No one was there that day. Chihiro was all on her own. One look at the tub and Chihiro knew that the tub hadn't been cleaned since she left. So much slim and muck had gathered inside the tub mushrooms were growing. She made a gagging sound. She didn't even try to scrub it. She hung the bath token and pulled the rope. A pipe fell from the ceiling. She went and pulled the rope. Steaming water poured out. She was waiting on the edge of the tub when she saw it. The mask lay at the bottom of the tub. Chihiro had such a fright that she slipped and fell into the tub. During her fall she grabbed the rope of the water pipe. It tore. The water just kept on coming. Chihiro came out soaked. Mask in hand. She went to the window and threw it out. She turned to the tub water was beginning to pour out of the tub. She looked at the pipe. Not an inch of the rope was left. The water was reaching her ankles by now. She grabbed a bucket and began bucketing the water out of the window. Then she saw it. The light switch. The water was only centimetres below it. If it got wet she'd be dead. She began bucketing the water faster. She heard arguing outside.

" Her from all people" she heard a lady say " from all people. You remember what happened last time."

The door opened and a tsunami of water poured out of the room.

"Chihiro!" shouted the voice. It was Yubaba. " What in the world happened here?"

" The –the rope snapped." said Chihiro still bucketing.

Yubaba groaned. She waded through the water towards the water pipe. She hit the pipe. It went up and the water stopped instantly.

"How does that work?" said Chihiro.

"You just had to show the pipe whose boss. You silly girl." was her reply. " Follow me"

"Of course." murmured Chihiro. Chihiro marched behind Yubaba, while the latter barked orders at the cleaner girls so mop the water from the floor. Many of them gave Chihiro a dirty looks. Back in Yubaba's study Chihiro looked at her bare feet while she felt the which's gaze on her.

"I was planning of keeping you here for a few days." she said sternly. "However it seems your cleaning skills haven't improved one bit. You set off tonight, as you probably didn't notice, it has stopped raining. You're journey begins."

"Yes m'am" said Chihiro bowing her head. She was about to leave when Yubaba said.

"By the way, Chihiro, Zeniba found this on her way home this afternoon." she threw Chihiro a black and red bag- her school bag she had brought with her to study. "We found it on one of the little islands between this world and your world."

"Thank you" said Chihiro and left. In the boiler room Chihiro was waiting for Lin to call her. She wasn't taking anything with her, just her school bag. She sat there staring at the working sooth balls when she had the sudden curiosity to see what was in her bag. Unt9ied the knot and pulled out the first thing that came to hand. She screamed. In her hand, once again was the mask. She dropped it on the floor crushing four soot balls.

"What's wrong?" asked Kamaji. Chihiro just pointed to the mask. "ah, the no face mask again. You know what we should do? We should burn it. That way it can't come back."

He clicked his fingers and the soot balls reformed. The carried the mask and dropped into the furnace. Moments later all that was left was ash which on hitting the ground turned into a soot ball, grey not black like the other, which scurried away to hid, unnoticed inside Chihiro's bag. Chihiro gulped.

"Thanks" she said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry. It was nothing. It's the least I can do." he replied. At the moment Lin came into the room. Chihiro hugged Kamaji good bye before she and Lin made their silent progress towards the pier.


End file.
